Fairytale Not
by joviality
Summary: [EriolTomoyo oneshot] It’s not only the fairytales that have a happy ending. It’s not only in the fairytales that love exists.


**Fairytale Not**

Disclaimer: _Cardcaptor Sakura_ belongs to CLAMP. (I can assure you that if CCS is mine, Eriol and Tomoyo would be a canon couple.)

Rating: M or R. Mature themes involved but nothing too explicit.

Author's note: I'm trying a new style of writing here. The passage in italics is like a flashback while the passage in normal words is the happenings after the flashback.

* * *

**Fairytale Not**

_"It's not only the fairytales that have a happy ending. It's not only in the fairytales that love exists."  
_

**  
The 1st Tale:**

"_Tomoyo-chan!"_

"_Yes?" She replied as she smiled sweetly at her best friend. It was easy to see that Sakura was excited about something._

"_Syaoran asked me to marry him!"_

_Silence._

"_Tomoyo-chan?"_

"_I'm really happy for you, Sakura-chan." She hugged her best friend, willing the tears away before she let go._

"_Would you help me with the plans of the engagement party?"_

"_Of course. Anything for you, Sakura-chan." 'Your happiness is my happiness," she thought._

"_I was thinking of a fairytale theme. Okaa-san used to read me fairytales as bedtime stories and I love them…"_

_xxx_

"Every princess deserves her prince," she told her.

But she did not want a prince. She wanted a princess, a cherry blossom. She wanted her.

However, this cherry blossom princess already had a prince. And as if to add salt to injury, the sparkling diamond on the princess' finger caught the light at the exact moment. It shone brightly and hurtfully into her eyes.

She knew the princess was very happy with her prince. 'Her happiness is my happiness,' she repeated the mantra in her head. Her façade slipped on easily and she flashed a big smile at her best friend.

**  
The 2nd Tale:**

"_You'd never guess who's coming back to Japan!" _

"_Who?" Tomoyo inquired politely even though frankly speaking, she was not interested in the engagement party._

"_Eriol-kun! I sent him an invitation and he promised to attend the party." Sakura beamed at the mention of "party". Tomoyo winced inwardly._

_The doorbell rang._

"_That must be him!" The cherry blossom stood up and opened the door._

"_Sakura-san. Daidouji-san." Eriol nodded at the two girls with a smile on his lips. Sakura welcomed him with a bone-crashing hug (that would have earned a scowl from Syaoran if he was there) while Tomoyo returned his smile and greeted "Hiiragizawa-kun"._

_Hiiragizawa Eriol looked the same boy from years ago except for his towering height. He has the same pale skin, tousled midnight blue hair, and his azure eyes were hidden by a pair of neat wire-rimmed spectacles. But as Tomoyo looked closely with her top-notched observing skills, she could see a tinge of sadness in his eyes._

_xxx_

He was sitting quietly beside her.

"Five more shots, please," she slurred to the bartender. She was surprised he did not stop her from ordering. Then again, she had not expected him to come with her. He would never cease to surprise her.

"Want one?" She gestured to the alcohol when the bartender returned. His head began to tilt the smallest of "no", before he changed his mind. He reached over and emptied one shot down his throat.

It was a long time before both of them managed to get drunk.

**  
The 3rd Tale:**

"_It's been so long since we had a meal together," remarked Sakura at the breakfast table. The sleepyhead was uncharacteristically awake that morning. In fact, her energy level had doubled or even tripled ever since Syaoran proposed to her. _

'_Her happiness is my happiness,' thought Tomoyo before sitting straighter at the table. Eriol was smiling in response to Sakura while Syaoran gave a grunt and directed an annoyed glare at Eriol._

"_Eriol-kun? Do you know the address of Mizuki-sensei? I want to send an invitation to her." Sakura turned her attention to Eriol._

"_Wasn't she living with him?" Syaoran interjected. _

"_No, Syaoran. Eriol-kun wrote that she moved out some time ago."_

"_You were writing letters to him?" Syaoran managed to say without choking on his coffee._

"_Of course I write to him! I write to Nakuru-san too. And Kero-chan sends his letter to Spinel-san along with mine…"_

"_I think I can help you find out, Sakura-san," interrupted Eriol amiably. Tomoyo, however, caught the slight stiffness in his tone. _

_xxx_

She never knew one day, his magic would help her. Maybe it was not magic, it was him. He was helping her to forget, the same way she was helping him.

He was pressing her against the wall. She was vaguely paying attention to the room except for the soft click from the knob, signaling that the door was locked.

His body was warm, contradicting his usual cool composure.

His hands were touching her, in a way no one had ever touched her before. It sent shivers up her spine.

When he brought his mouth upon hers, kissing her virgin lips, she forgot. She forgot the hows, the whys, the rights and wrongs; she forgot everything. Except for the fact that he was kissing her, his tongue seeking entrance, his hands pressing her even closer to him.

They eventually stopped to catch their breath.

"Kaho," she heard him mumbled into her long disheveled hair. Okay, maybe he was not forgetting, he was pretending.

**  
The 4th Tale:**

"_Tomoyo-chan, I'll really miss you."_

"_What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo turned to look at her best friend._

"_Yelan-san called yesterday. And she asked Syaoran to return to Hong Kong after the wedding. And you know I…"_

"_I understand, Sakura-chan. I'll miss you too," she said as she pulled Sakura into a hug. 'Don't cry,' she repeated mentally to herself._

_xxx_

She could not remember the last time she cried. 'Crying is a sign of weakness,' she told herself. Crying would upset her cherry blossom princess. She could not allow herself the luxury to cry.

But she could not help herself that night. And as she sobbed all her pent-up emotions into his shoulders, he patted her awkwardly on her back. It was oddly comforting.

**  
The 5th Tale:**

"_Mizuki-sensei! I'm so glad you came," greeted the bride-to-be. Sakura wore a simple knee-length white dress, with pale pink cherry blossom prints from the waist to the hem. There was a diamond tiara on her auburn hair to go with the fairytale theme. She looked every inch a princess. Syaoran was standing next to her, wearing a black tuxedo. The happy couple looked as though they just emerged from a fairytale to host this engagement party. Tomoyo tried to wrench her eyes away from the princess but to no avail._

"_Thank you for inviting me, Sakura-chan, Li-kun. Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Lloyd Christopher. He proposed to me two days ago." Kaho smiled as her gaze returned to the man beside her. _

_Tomoyo felt Eriol tensed. She looked at him and put a reassuring hand on his forearm. His face betrayed nothing, his eyes were unreadable, but Tomoyo could sense a deep pain inside him._

_xxx_

"You're bleeding." Her soft voice startled the stillness of the room. He looked up with a masked expression as the sharp blade clattered nosily onto the white marble floor. Blood trickled down his pale wrist, giving off an eerie glow in the moonlight.

"It'll heal," he replied in a monotonous tone. With a wave of his other hand, the blood vanished from his wrist and the wound sealed itself, leaving a thin faint scar, almost invisible to the eye.

She closed the distance between them and fingered the scar tentatively. "These scars never heal completely," she said as her arms went around him and she rested her face on his chest.

He did not exactly know what type of scars she meant.

**  
The 6th Tale:**

_The four of them were having breakfast together again._

_Syaoran cleared his throat and the table occupants looked up from their toasts._

"_Sakura and I have set a date. For our wedding, I mean. It'll be two months from now."_

"_And we have a favour to ask from the both of you," continued Sakura. _

"_Which is?" Tomoyo had not noticed that she was lost in her thoughts, trying to come to terms with the approaching wedding date, until Eriol's voice sounded beside her. _

"_We would like both of you to do a song together for us, at the wedding reception. It'll be like the engagement party, with the same guests but we'll be having a dinner course instead of buffet. And we were thinking of having something special and we thought of you two." Sakura looked across the table with hope in her eyes while it was taking Syaoran a big effort to remain straight face at Eriol, instead of his usual glare._

"_Well, I…" Eriol turned towards Tomoyo, with a look that plainly said that the decision would be hers to make._

"_Please, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan. Eriol-kun plays the piano really well and Tomoyo-chan has the most beautiful voice. The guests will be really impressed." Sakura looked at Tomoyo with her bright emerald eyes, the eyes Tomoyo had grown to love._

"_Of course we'll do it. Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo's well-trained façade slipped easily into place._

"_Yes, of course. It'll be our pleasure." _

_xxx_

She kissed him.

Her inexperienced lips came crashing onto his, her hands holding fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him to her.

She kissed him with urgency, knocking off his spectacles, tongue seeking entrance, hands snaking behind his neck, trying to pull him even closer.

He seemed to understand what she wanted. With his arms going round her small waist, he kissed her back. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

He felt her stopped. He thought the moment had passed and was surprised when her trembling fingers were fumbling with his shirt buttons.

"Daidouji-san…" He grabbed both her hands and stilled their movements. He was still rational and some lines were not meant to be crossed.

"Please. Help me. I want to for-get..." Her voice cracked at her last word. Tears were sliding down her face.

He tore off his shirt and went back to kissing her.

**  
The 7th Tale:**

"_How's practicing with Eriol-kun? Is everything going smoothly?"_

"_Yes, Sakura-chan. We're running through scores to find a suitable piece. Or do you already have a song in mind?"_

"_No, I trust the both of you." Sakura smiled happily at her best friend before discussing the other wedding details._

_Tomoyo listened half-heartedly and for the first time in months, found something pleasant to look forward to. _

_xxx_

She had never seen anyone played piano the way he did.

It was as though the instrument was a part of him. His eyes were closed as his slender fingers danced across the ivory keys. The notes blended into the music and the music called out to her.

It was like seeing a movie; the music turned into scenes, brought her to places, and filled her with emotions.

He was truly a musician.

**  
The 8th Tale:**

"_You're getting quite close to Eriol-kun." It was more of a statement than a question._

"_What do you mean?" Tomoyo looked up from the pile of dinner menus scattered on the table._

"_Don't get me wrong, Tomoyo-chan. I'm just glad to see that the two of you are working well with each other. I would hate to pair you up…"_

"_Pair me up?" Tomoyo's eyebrows shot above her hairline as she stared at her best friend._

"_That's not what I meant! I just mean that it's good that everything is going smoothly, I don't want you to be uncomfortable working with Eriol-kun for the wedding." Sakura sighed in relief as she finished her explanation._

"_Oh," replied Tomoyo as she visibly relaxed too. She did not want to hide anything from her best friend but some things were better left unsaid._

"_It's good working with him. He's a great pianist. And he gives good comments on the bridal dress too."_

"_He commented on your designs?" Sakura was surprised. No one was allowed to see Tomoyo's designs until the dress was completed._

"_Well, yes, he did. Nakuru-san said he has an artistic eye and she's right."_

"_I'm glad to hear that." _

_If Tomoyo had not returned her attention to the menus, she would have seen the wheels churning in Sakura's brain. _

_xxx_

He stayed over on most nights.

A sense of guilty pleasure coursed over her and she turned to face him. He looked younger without his spectacles, more like a man in his twenties than the reincarnation of a powerful sorcerer. His face was peaceful and his breathing quiet; he was sleeping like the child she once known him, without the sorrow that filled his eyes sometimes.

He shifted and the arm around her waist pulled her closer to his warm body. The whole thing felt wrong, yet right at the same time. She snuggled closer to him and fell back asleep.

**  
The 9th Tale:**

_They were back at the bar they visited on his first day._

"_Vodka lime."_

"_Beer."_

"_Not getting drunk tonight?" Eriol's mouth curved into a small smile, knowing her answer but asking nevertheless._

"_Nope. I don't think Sakura-chan will appreciate a hangover bridesmaid tomorrow."_

_The bartender returned with their orders and they drank silently for awhile._

"_So when will you be leaving?" _

"_The day after tomorrow."_

_Tomoyo nodded in response. She had expected this answer. After all, he came because of the engagement party and then the wedding. There was nothing holding him back after tomorrow._

_Neither spoke for a long time, each lost to his or her own thoughts. _

_xxx_

They went slow that night.

He kissed her gently, his mouth tender as it moved against hers. She broke away from his kiss after awhile and moved her mouth down his chest. Her tongue darted across his bare skin, leaving a cold wet trail and he moaned.

"Daidouji-san."

"Tomoyo, call me Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo," he repeated.

**  
The 10th Tale:**

_It did not hurt as much as Tomoyo anticipated. It was just a small pang in her heart as the minister pronounced the couple "husband and wife". Eriol squeezed her hand reassuringly and she looked at him with a small smile. _

_It was strange as she recalled that this was nothing as compared to the painful twitch she felt at the bar last night._

"_Throw the bouquet, Sakura-chan!" Yukito shouted above the crowd._

_Many girls rushed over to the bride with excitement. Before Tomoyo knew it, she was pushed by the crowd to be standing right in front of her best friend._

"_Here, you have this," said Sakura as she grinned and thrust the bouquet into Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo gaped and before she could say anything, the cherry blossom, with her newly-wed husband in tow, had turned their attention to the photographer._

"_Nice flowers." Eriol's voice sounded quietly beside her. _

"_I… She…" Tomoyo gestured to Sakura's back and the bouquet in question, still feeling confused over the sudden exchange._

"_She wants you to be happy."_

"_I'm happy." Tomoyo stared defiantly at him, daring him to oppose her._

_Eriol said nothing. _

_xxx_

"I'm happy." She said softly into the night. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

He was sleeping beside her. And tomorrow, he would return to England.

She looked at his sleeping form, a sight that she had got used to over the past two months.

He was a beautiful man. His skin was flawless like a lady, yet everything about him was masculine. His chest was muscular like his strong character. Though he had broken once, she knew that he was healing from the Kaho's encounter at the wedding reception earlier. His hands were bigger than hers and they were always warm to the touch. They reassured, comforted and soothed her. His fingers were long and graceful, and she smiled as she remembered how they were also good at things other than the piano.

She looked at him for a long time, realising and admitting for the first time that she would miss him.

"Stay." She whispered as she eventually fell asleep with her arm draped over his body.

**  
The 11th Tale:**

_The drive to the airport was quiet. Tomoyo was so occupied with her thoughts that she did not notice the abnormality of the situation. Nakuru and Spinel Sun were not engaged in their usual bickering at the back seats but were taking turns to look at Tomoyo and their master._

_Tomoyo had insisted to drive the trio to the airport. It came as a surprise to Nakuru and Spinel Sun as they thought she would prefer to see the newly-weds off. Sakura and Syaoran were also leaving for Hong Kong this same day._

_They reached the airport within an hour and the two creations excused themselves at the first opportunity._

"_Suppi-chan and I will go check in the luggage!" Nakuru chirped and a vague "My name is Spinel Sun…" could be heard as he walked away with Spinel Sun's false form in his pocket._

_Eriol turned to Tomoyo._

"_Is there anything that you would like to have from England? I can send them through the post."_

_She looked at him, began to say something, and then stopped. _

"_I… No, I don't think so. Thanks for asking," replied Tomoyo finally._

"_Tomoyo." That was something unreadable in Eriol's eyes as he called her name._

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you happy?"_

"_I… I…"_

_But whatever Tomoyo wanted to say was disrupted by an apologetic Nakuru._

"_Eriol-sama. It's the last call for our flight." _

_Eriol nodded and signaled for him to go in first._

"_Good bye, Tomoyo. I'll miss you." Eriol spoke the words she wanted to say and pulled her into his embrace. He smelt of peppermint and vanilla, the familiar scent that she woke up to each morning._

_But before she could say anything, he released her and began to walk towards the gate of departure._

_He was walking away from her._

_Her senses kicked in and she ran the short distance between them._

"_Eriol! Wait," said Tomoyo as she reached him and grabbed his arm. "I haven't given you my answer." _

_He waited._

"_Stay. I'm happy when I'm with you." Tomoyo's gaze locked onto his face._

_Eriol broke into a smile and kissed her._

_xxx_

She did not feel like a princess, nor did he look like a prince. They were more like two prisoners, who were finally freed from their shackles.

_  
End.  
_

* * *

Author's note: I guess that's it. This fic started as a drabble and grew from 400+ words to its current length after 5 nights. I hope you like it as much as I did. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
